Mirajane's Holiday Party
by HomestuckTail98
Summary: Join members of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and others as Mirajane plans an awesome holiday party where many of my favorite couples will be hooking up! NaLu Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, MiraXFreed and many others including some OC's
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Okay so I wrote this story a while ago so I guess I'm just gonna post the first chapter for now and see how it works out hope you enjoy its my first fanfiction that I am actually posting so enjoy.

It was getting closer to the holidays and Mirajane Strauss was planning a party. The biggest party Fairy Tail has ever seen. She was even going to invite some of their friends from other guilds. It was snowing pretty bad out and the guild was closed for the day so she stayed home and started making a list of people she was going to send invitations to.

List of Friends:

Fairy Tail:

Lisanna

Elfman

Natsu

Lucy

Gray

Erza

Happy

Jellal

Levy

Gajeel

Pantherlily

Juvia

Kitty

Hayden

Mickey

Jet

Droy

Wendy

Carla

Cana

Evergreen

Bixlow

Freid3

Julie

Laxus

Macao

Wakaba

Reedus

Nab

Bisca

Alzack

Warren

Max

Kinanna

Lamia Scale:

Jura

Lyon

Toby

Yuka

Chelia

Blue Pegasus:

Hibiki

Ren

Eve

Blaire

Sherry

Ichiya

Once Mirajane finished her list she made the invitations, and sent them out to all of her friends. She then spent the rest of the day figuring out the expenses needed to have this party. Music of course was no problem. She knew many people who could sing and play instruments from her guild and the others. For food she could hire a catering service, and Kinanna would be more than willing to be the barmaid for the evening. She required everyone to bring a date, and anyone who didn't would have to face the wrath of Satan Soul Mirajane. This was shaping up to be a great holiday party.

The Next Day At The Trimens' House:

"Wow guys we actually got invited somewhere." Blaire yelped excitedly.

Being the only female member of The Trimens the boys always fawned over her, and found her excitement adorable. Even thought she was only 16, she knew how to handle the boys as if she was a full-grown woman.

"Fairy Tail is having a Christmas Party," Blaire was ecstatic. The only problem was that each of them needed a date.

"I call Blaire gets to be my date," Eve called out excitedly. Eve had a major crush on Blaire and was excited that she didn't object. They were already forced to share a bed (They could never save enough money to buy a bed for her and she never objected to sleeping with her blond friend) and what he didn't know was that Blaire felt the same way.

"Fine I'll take Sherry then. Its not like I've had feelings for her this whole time." Ren stated putting on his winter jacket and heading towards the guild to ask her. Sherry was beautiful and kind and always had her eyes on Ren whenever she was at the guild. Blaire knew that they were meant to be. What she didn't know was that they were secretly dating ever since they all went on the mission to defeat Oracion Seis a year ago, and that was the same year she joined Blue Pegasus.

It was still quite early in the morning so Blaire went into the bathroom, took a long shower and put on her clothes. Her outfit today consisted of a pair of white shorts (she despised long pants and because she was raised by an ice dragon and used ice dragon slayer magic she was never cold), a navy blue V-neck, and her tall white leather boots.

"So Hibiki… Who are you taking to the party?" Blaire pestered, while they were finishing breakfast. "Yeah, you sure have been spending a lot of time at Fairy Tail… is there someone special over there that you want to take?" Eve said with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact yes. There is a girl at Fairy Tail I am going to ask. Her name is Lisanna and she is totally awesome and very pretty. I've been getting to know he lately because she is teaching me how to cook. I feel so useless when the two of you and Ren make totally awesome food for me so I was going to surprise you on Christmas and cook you guys an awesome breakfast. I asked Mirajane and she said to ask Lisanna and I have grown to love her."

Just then Ren and Sherry rushed in to the house, clearly they had ran back to the house because they were both out of breath.

"The guild was attacked. A lot of damage was done but we know the culprits, The Seven Kin of Purgatory, Grimoire Heart's most powerful team." Ren said panting as he took off his many layers of jackets. "They also managed to set the guild on fire, killing everyone. We are the only ones left."

"What about Ichiya-Sama. Is he okay? There's no way he died, right." Blaire said as she stated tearing. To think that their fearless leader was gone was a thought that her mind couldn't register. He was a father figure to her ever since her foster mom, an ice dragon named Inglesia, disappeared. She never knew her birth parents but she had recently met her brother, Gray, who is a mage at Fairy Tail.

"I know he is still alive." Blaire said, tears streaming down her face. She was feeling light-headed as she held on to Eve for support, even though he had started crying as well. They were both sorry looking messes, crying hysterically in each other's arms. Hibiki had some tears in his eyes but he was trying to keep calm. Sherry was trying to comfort Ren when a silent tear ran down his cheek.

"We will go after Grimoire Heart and avenge the deaths of our friends." Ren said with his proud leader-like voice. "But not yet. It is to soon. They would expect it. They are still upset that we disbanded their ally, Oracion Seis. I think we should wait until after the holidays."

The rest of the day was spent having a funeral for their beloved leader Ichiya. They didn't invite anyone because everyone that knew Ichiya had died. All of the bodies that were found were given to the families of the deceased so they could have funerals of their own. Later on in the day, after his grave had been dug and the great Ichiya had been laid to rest, a soft knock was heard on The Trimens' front door. It was Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Gray, Juvia, Freid, Bixlow, Kinanna, Lucy, Natsu, and Evergreen. Lisanna immediately walked over and gave Hibiki a hug. There was more crying and hugging and talking as afternoon turned to night.

"If you guys are the only ones left you should join Fairy Tail. I will ask Master Makarov if it's okay, although I am sure it will be considering your circumstances." Mirajane said trying to comfort her sad friends.

"Thank you Mira. That would be great. For some reason they didn't harm Christina so she can be of service as thanks for letting us join your guild." Hibiki said, assuming the leadership role in place of Ichiya.

"Who's Christina?" Kinanna said. (She used to belong to Oracion Seis, as a snake but was never evil so she came to Fairy Tail)

"Christina is our magical bomber." Blaire said.

The group of friend realized it was late and the Trimens needed to eat dinner and relax after their long and sad day. Sherry decided to spend the night to comfort her boyfriend and make sure that her friends were okay.

Blaire decided to make Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner and a tray of her famous chocolate chip cookies to lift everyone's spirits. After about an hour of cooking everyone assembled at the kitchen table.

"Can we all just stay in the same room tonight. I'm totally scared Grimoire Heart is going to attack us. I mean we were the ones who went against Oracion Seis, not any of our other guild mates. And even if they were to attack us there's strength in numbers right." Eve said nervously, as the group started to eat the delicious dinner.

"I agree. Can we please?" Blaire said giving Ren and Hibiki a puppy dog face that neither one could say no to.

"Sure. Why the hell not." Ren finally agreed in a sarcastic tone.

"That sounds good to me," Sherry said in a happy voice that made Ren regret being sarcastic.

" I guess the crazy children have a point." Hibiki stated.

"Don't call us children just because you are four years older than us. We owe it to Ichiya-Sama to remember that he always told us to treat each other as equals." Blaire squealed, tearing up once again. Seeing their nakama cry once today was enough, so Hibiki apologized and the five of them went to get ready for bed.

After they put on their pajamas, Blaire brought in a plate of her cookies and they all crawled into Hibiki's queen-sized bed. It was a tight squeeze but it was very cozy, especially considering that five bodies were cuddled under all of the blankets that they owned (and believe me, they owned a lot of blankets.) They stayed up for a while talking, eating Blaire's cookies, and cuddling. When they all got tired and went to sleep they were finally able to think happy thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Long time no see everyone :D LOL I will shut up and let you read but feel free to PM me whenever you like if you have any suggestions/questions and don't forget to vote on my poll. ^o^ PS Tuesday seem like a good day for posting new chapters if that works for everyone!

One Week Later (one week until the party):

"So Mira, who's your date for the party?" Blaire asked the kind woman, at the end of a busy day.

Everyone had left except for her and the Trimens, minus Ren who decided to walk Sherry home, and her little sister.

"Um… I have someone in mind but I haven't got around to asking him yet."

"Who is it? Maybe I could help you?" Blaire offered.

"Okay I like Freid. But please don't say anything to him." Mira pleaded.

"Hey Mira can I have a glass of red wine." A man who Blaire recognized as Freid asked politely. He had walked in completely unnoticed by his friends.

The leader of the thunder god tribe was "trying to find a mission that him and the rest of his team can take once the holidays were over," but Blaire knew that he wanted to see Mirajane just as much as she wanted to see him. They were both so oblivious to the fact that they liked each other Blaire couldn't help but laugh.

"Mira can I have a virgin Piña Colada." Blaire requested.

Even though she was of legal drinking age she was highly allergic to alcohol. One sip of any alcoholic beverage would make her swell up like a balloon and with out proper treatment she could die.

"Don't you have something to tell Freid, Mira?" Blaire grimaced as Mira handed Freid his wine and handed her the fruity mocktail.

"What is it Mira? You know you can tell me anything right, we really have been getting close over the last few months and I want you to know that you can trust me." Freid said, calmly staring into the blushing barmaid's blue eyes.

"Well… Umm that's the thing. We are really good friends and I have been planning the big holiday party and I kinda told everyone that they needed to bring dates and I was just wondering if you were planning on going with anyone." Mirajane was blushing so hard Blaire was trying very hard to hold in a fit of giggles.

"As a matter of fact I was planning on asking out a certain someone. She is very pretty and she has white hair, beautiful blue eyes and the biggest heart of anyone I ever met." Freid said with a smirk.

"If your talking about my sister I think she likes Hibiki." She said motioning to a dark corner of the guild where Hibiki and Lisanna were currently making out under a mistletoe leaf, trapped there by on of Freid's enchantments.

Freid and Mira had decided to place many enchantments around the guild, so if two people walked into one of Freid's traps, they would be trapped until they kissed. No matter who it was, they would be stuck.

"No silly I was talking about you," Freid said before giving Mira a quick kiss on the lips.

"So I'll pick you up at seven for the party?"

"Sounds good." Mirajane said kindly before leaning in for a more passionate kiss.

Meanwhile Eve was freaking out. Even though Blaire was his date, she thought the two of them were going as friends. He needed to think of a way to confess his love to her.

"Hey Eve. What's up? Where's Blaire?" Lisanna said as her and Hibiki walked over to where he was sitting, holding hands.

" She's by the bar with Mirajane… But I think that when I asked her to the party she thought I meant that we were going just as friends." Eve said with a frown.

"Well you can do what Hibiki did with me and ask Blaire out while the two of you are stuck under on of Freid's Mistletoe enchantments." Lisanna said with a kind smile, stealing a mushy-eyed glance at her boyfriend.

"That might work. Thanks Lisanna!" Eve said and rushed off, towards the bar.

Eve stopped in the middle of the guild, thinking of how he would get his newly formed plan to work.

"Hey Eve what's up?" Blaire said walking over to where Eve was currently standing.

Just then a wall of purple rune letters appeared around the two mages.

_Lucky break huh, _Eve thought to himself.

Eve read the message out loud. "The two of you are currently standing in one of the many mistletoe enchantments that we have place around the guild. You will be trapped until you kiss each other. Happy Holidays. Love Freid and Mirajane."

"Well now that were stuck in here there is something that I have been meaning to tell you." Blaire said innocently.

"Yeah sure, what's on your mind?" Eve said, trying to sound nonchalant but clearly sounding a bit nervous.

"I love you. Like more than as a friend. I have honestly had feelings for you since you took me in as part of your group. When you told Ren that I was going to be you date I almost couldn't contain my happiness." Blaire said leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss was as sweet and innocent as their romance. Blaire would always complain about how all boys ever think about how good a girl is in bed or if they are pretty and have big boobs. She was very glad to know that Eve was not like that and that's one of the reasons she fell for him. His good looks were only a bonus in comparison to his kind and gentle nature.

Slowly breaking away from the kiss that he never wanted to end, Eve stared into Blaire with his bright green eyes and smiled.

"I love you too. Ever since the first day we met and you told me I had the worst cowlick that you've ever seen, and proceeded to spend the rest of the day with me, doing what ever you could to help me fix it. From that moment on I knew you were a very kind and caring person who would do anything to help your friends, not to mention the fact that you are brutally honest."

With those last few words Blaire's face proceeded to turn an incredibly bright shade of red.

"But that's a good thing! That's one of the many reasons why I love you." Eve said, grabbing Blaire's hand. He then gave her a gentle hug and suggested they head home, for it had gotten late and that it was their night to make dinner for the rest of the team.

Blaire grabbed Eve's hand and they started walking out of the guild, towards their house.

"Oh young love. Isn't it beautiful Freid?" Mira swooned over the new couple.

"Why yes it is." Freid smiled "But not as beautiful as you."

Freid stayed for while, helping Mirajane finish cleaning, and he decided to walk his beloved girlfriend home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-OMG Guys! I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday I didn't get home from my last track meet of the season (3rd place out of 6 teams BITCHES!) until 9:45 and I still had a ton of homework to do so I will update for your enjoyment right now ^o^

The Day of the Party:

Blaire woke up besides her best friend, aka her boyfriend, aka Eve, and smiled. No one in the guild knew that they were dating except Hibiki, Lisanna, Freid and Mirajane.

"Morning lovebirds." Ren said with a smile.

"What's so great about it?" Eve said with a grumpy tone of voice.

"Maybe this will make you less grumpy." Blaire said before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Obviously they told Ren about their relationship. He would have found out on his own anyway.

"When the two of you stop sucking each others faces off I have some good news." Ren said interrupting the lover's passionate kiss.

"What's so important that you needed to interfere with our little moment?" Eve said, clearly annoyed.

He loved Blaire's kisses and it was not often that he would get one so he tried to savor the moment whenever he got the chance. There was only one instance where he kissed her before they were dating and it was so long ago that she probably wouldn't even remember it if he tried to remind her. Nonetheless he remembered it being just as fantastic as when she kissed him the other day and just now so he absolutely treasured the feeling of her lips on his.

"I was just going to tell you guys that I'm proposing to Sherry today but since you're not interested you can go back to eating each others lips off." Ren said.

"But you've only been dating for two weeks. Don't you think you should wait a while before you ask her to marry you?" Eve said with a perplexed look.

"Funny story about that actually." Said Ren with a guilty look on his face. "We have actually been dating for a year. Today is our one year anniversary so I decided as my present I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"AWWWW that's so cute." Both green-eyed mages said with a smile.

"But wait why didn't you tell us sooner bro?" Eve said.

"Yeah we all would have liked to know." Blaire said.

Both Blaire and Eve were hurt that one of their best friends would keep such an important secret from them.

"Its not like we wanted to keep it from you guys it jus never came up in conversation."

"Valid point." Blaire said. Blaire understood that Sherry was just as shy about admitting her feelings, as Ren was so it was naturally awkward for them to talk about their relationship to other people, so that would make it nearly impossible for the two of them to admit that they were dating.

Ren left to go get ready for the day and the couple went back to sleep.

Later That Day:

"Come on girls were gonna be late!" Ren yelled up the stairs.

Ren was starting to get nervous. He was planning to propose to his girlfriend but nothing has been going right for him today. He couldn't find his favorite button down shirt, he almost misplaced the ring he got for Sherry several times throughout the course of the day and not to mention Eve wasn't helping his self-esteem.

"Are you sure you want to do this. Sherry can be a little crazy sometimes. And what if she says no to you. Or what if she says yes but she doesn't really love you and you get a divorce."

"EVE SHUT THE HELL UP! I LOVE SHERRY AND I AM PROPOSING TO HER TONIGHT." He screamed at Eve but completely regretting it, hoping Sherry did not hear him from upstairs.

"Okay guys were ready to go." Blaire said as her, Sherry and Lisanna finally came down the stairs.

Lisanna was wearing a pale green strapless dress with a black belt that tied into a bow in the front of the dress. The bow had silver rhinestones on it so Lisanna had worn silver and diamond necklace and a matching bracelet.

Blaire was wearing a white strapless dress with a black belt that tied into a loose bow at her right hip. On her feet was a pair of wedges that were laced up to her knees with black ribbon similar to the belt of her dress. Her long dark black hair that was usually kept in a messy bun was braided in a long braid for the party.

Sherry was wearing a strapless red dress with a ruffled skirt with a bow that was the same color on the dress. She tied her pink hair into a ponytail with ribbon that was also the same color as the dress. She was wearing bright red pumps that she had trouble walking in. When she nearly fell down the stairs, Ren was there to catch her.

"Are you okay?" Ren said being very protective of the one he loved so dearly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for always being there for me baby. Happy one-year anniversary." Sherry said.

A light blush came over both of their faces as they leaned in for a kiss. Their kiss was cut short however by Eve who was trying to help Ren propose.

"So Ren don't you want to ask Sherry a very important question before we leave for the party?" Eve questioned his friend, trying not to make things to obvious.

"Yes I do actually." Ren said with a confident look on his face. " Sherry ever since we met I knew you were my kind of girl. Funny, sweet and adorable are only a few of your positive qualities, not to mention the fact that you're pretty smoking hot."

This comment made Sherry turn an even brighter shade of red then she already was. Ren got down on one knee to finish his speech.

"I am so glad you have became such a big part of my life and I want to be with you forever."

He pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket. Sherry had tears of joy in her eyes as Ren finally asked for her hand in marriage.

"Sherry Blendi will you marry me?" He said in a sweet voice.

"Of course! There's no one else in the world that could ever make me feel the same way you do. I love you so much."

Ren slipped the ring on Sherry's finger, gave her one final kiss, and the group left for the party.

Post Chapter A/N-THE PARTY IS NEXT WEEKS CHAPTER I PROMISE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-(Dramatic Drumroll) Ladies and Gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for… THE PARTY SCENE YAY!

At The Party:

Blaire was seated at a table with a bunch of her friends from Fairy Tail. The party was coming to a close and everyone had a great time. Sherry was swarmed with questions about the wedding and how Ren proposed to her.

Meanwhile, Kitty, a dark dragon slayer who was fairly new to the guild, was complaining about her best friends girlfriend.

"Hayden never spends time with me anymore. He's always spending time with his girlfriend and whenever I make plans with him, he always cancels on me to go somewhere with stupid Julie."

"Someone sounds a little jealous." Mirajane said.

"Yeah are you sure you don't hate Julie because she stole your true love away from you." Blaire taunted.

"That sounds about right." Lucy agreed with the small ice dragon slayer.

"Fine maybe that's half the reason I hate Julie. But don't get me wrong I hate her for taking away my best friend also." Kitty said as a pale red blush spread across her cheeks.

"KITTYYY." A boys voice calling for his best friend rang out through the noisy guild.

"What's up Hayden?" Kitty asked. A stream of tears was running down the boys face. Even though Hayden was 16 years old (same as Blaire, Eve and Kitty) he was very emotional and was unafraid to cry, especially in front of his best friend Kitty.

"She was using me. She wanted to make Laxus jealous. I can't even believe Julie would do this to me." Hayden cried with a long stream of tears falling down his face. The only thing Kitty thought to do to comfort him was to hold him in her arms and whisper that it would be okay as he cried. Kitty was half annoyed that he was getting tears on her favorite black dress but she also felt terrible her friend felt so sad. They had grown up in the same village and had known each other since they were kids. A demonic dragon named Acnologia that disappeared in X777 along with the other dragons raised Kitty and once he left her she wandered around until she found a village to call her new home. Since Acnologia was feared as an evil creature in this village, Kitty was thought to be a demonic child for practicing the same kind of magic he did. Despite the fact that most of the village children shunned her she was able to become friends with Hayden, because he saw her for what she truly was, a kind and caring friend. They decided to move to Magnolia together so they would not have to deal with the townsfolk who constantly plagued the two best friends with death threats and nasty comments.

"I understand your upset but Julie's a bitch and you deserve way better than her. I'm sorry she broke your heart and I am here to make you feel better. I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile again."

"You really mean it Kitty." Hayden said, the tears finally stopping.

"Of course. You're my best friend. I hate seeing you cry."

"Attention FAIRY TAIL!" Master Makarov shouted, immediately getting everyone's attention.

"As you know the magic council hosts a new years ball every year where a few select members of each guild meet and mingle. Being one of the larger guilds, fairy tail sends 11 couples each year to this grand ball at the Akane Resort. This year the 11 couples are…" Everyone was nervous because they know it's a huge honor to be asked to attend the grand magic ball. The magic council carefully chose the group selected to attend the ball out of everyone who worked at the guild.

"The 11 couples chosen to attend the ball are:

Lucy and Natsu

Levy and Gajeel

Juvia and Grey

Erza and Jellal

Wendy and Romeo

Julie and Laxus

Mira and Freed

Lisanna and Hibiki

Blaire and Eve

Sherry and Ren

And Kitty and Hayden."

Everyone who was chosen was so excited to be attending. For some, like Kitty, Hayden, Wendy, Romeo, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal, Julie and the Blue Pegasus transfers, this would be their first time attending the ball. For others this would be their second time attending the ball and for Erza it would be her third. The girls who were invited gathered and decided that they would go dress shopping the next day. The whole group met with Master Makarov after the party to discuss the details of the trip.

"You have three days at the resort hotel. Each couple has their own room with two separate beds. Separate beds for a reason. Keep them separate… I trust you guys to uphold the good name of fairy tail so be polite to everyone that you meet and talk to. During the day you are free to go to the beach and do all of the theme park activities and what not but on the second night you will all report to the ballroom at 7:15 pm no earlier and no later. At the ball each girl gets presented to the council. It's a huge honor to be presented and I hope you all can take it seriously. You just walk down the stairs when they call your name and smile and wave and go sit at back down at your table. You will depart from Magnolia Station in five days time at 8:30 am and return three days later at 7:45 pm."

"WE HAVE TO TAKE A TRAIN!?" Natsu screamed. Him, Gajeel, Blaire and Kitty all gave each other sick looks. They were all first generation dragon slayers so they did not handle transportation very well. For some reason Wendy's stomach could handle most forms of transportation, except for horse-drawn carriages.

"Yes Natsu but calm down. It's only an hour by train and think about it. It will all be worth it once we get there." Lucy said trying to calm down her best friend.

"Okay but if the trip isn't as fun as you say I get to sleep in your bed every night for a week when we get back." Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Fine but you and I both know your gonna do that anyway." Lucy exclaimed, annoyed on the outside but secretly happy. She really loved Natsu but she had no idea how to confess and she was pretty sure Natsu was too dense to ever like anyone. So she pretended to be annoyed when he "flirted" with her but it really made her happy.

"I also have a question master." Wendy announced quietly. Only Kitty heard her since everyone started chattering about the vacation.

"HEY GUYS LISTEN UP!" Kitty shouted. "Wendy has a question so please give her your attention." She said with a smile.

"Well… um I… I was just wondering if Carla, Pantherlily, Beletokia and Happy were allowed to come too." They were the exceed pets of Wendy, Gajeel, Kitty and Natsu.

"Yes. I called the hotel and they do allow pets."

All of the dragon slayers smiled at each other and at their master.

"Thank you so much Master. I don't know if I would be able to leave Beletokia alone by herself." Kitty said with a huge grin on her face.

Everyone left the guild and went home after a great night of partying and fun.

Post Chapter A/N-Sorry to let everyone down this party is kind of a prelude to a bigger and better party in later chapters because I really didn't want my story to end here there are more great and funny moments on the way soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Hey everyone I am so incredibly sorry to inform you guys this but until June 19th I can't update on my normal Tuesday schedule. As a mater of fact I probably can't post much at all. I am so fucking busy with end of the school year tests and regents and my friends graduation and all of this other "fun" stuff that I have to put up with in the coming weeks but as soon as summer rolls around I will be updating like crazy! Thanks for understanding y'all. I love my loyal readers to pieces. If you have any questions/comments/concerns feel free to PM me because I still love you and can find time in my busy life for a little chat.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hey everyone sorry I haven't update in a while. I still love you guys. Not gonna lie this part is a little slow so please bare with me. It's a lot of just describing everyones dresses but please read it anyway.

The Next Day-Magnolia Town:

The girls who were invited to the grand magic ball were in town shopping for the dresses that they would be wearing to the ball. They were in the only dress shop in town trying on different dresses until they all found the dress of their dreams.

Levy, Lucy and Juvia's dresses were all the same but in different colors. The dresses had V-neck tops with small sparkling jewels scattered on the top with a long pleated skirt. Lucy's dress was a hot pink, Levy's dress was a bright lemon yellow, and Juvia's dress was navy blue.

Erza's dress was obviously bright red in color, which naturally accented the color of her hair. The dress was short, V-neck, and was held up by two very thin spaghetti straps. The dress had a red flower bow on the red belt to complete the look.

Wendy took the only dress the shop had in her size. Thankfully it looked amazing on her. The blue bodice was covered in blue and pink sequins and the skirt was made from many layers of blue and pink tulle. The dress was strapless and made Wendy look much more grown up than she was. Wendy thought the dress was a bit too flashy for her but the other girls reassured her that it looked amazing on her.

"Just think of what Romeo will say when he sees you in that dress Wendy." Julie teased the shy sky dragon slayer.

Wendy's face proceeded to turn a dark shade of red.

"If your gonna go tease the poor kid about the guy she likes then you definitely deserve to be teased about Laxus." Mirajane said with a disapproving tone of voice.

Even though Julie can be a bitch sometimes she did look pretty in her dress. The ivory lace bodice perfectly accented the pale gold tulle of the long skirt, which also was decorated with lace design.

Mirajane and Lisanna bought matching dresses. They were V-neck dresses with pleated skirts that had thin (but not nearly as thin as Erza's) spaghetti straps. Lisanna's dress was white; to match her hair of course, and Mirajane's dress was green.

"I love the color of this dress." Mira said going through a pile of dresses.

"It's the same color as Freid's hair!" Lisanna said with a horrified look on her face.

"Maybe that's why I like it so much." Mirajane said, walking in to the dressing room to try it on along with a huge pile of other dresses.

She looked stunning in every dress she tried but was still drawn to the pale green dress that matched her sisters.

Blaire absolutely hated shopping so all she wanted to do was complain about the experience. Every dress she tried on had something wrong with it. The dresses were too long or too short, too tight or too loose or an ugly color. It took Blaire the longest time to find a dress that made her happy but when she did she was the happiest person alive. The knee length turquois dress complimented her pale complexion and pale blue, almost grey eyes perfectly. She also bought a silver belt because she still felt it was a little loose on her.

Unlike Blaire, Sherry found her perfect dress in five minutes. It was a pale pink one-shoulder dress with black lace running up the side. The one shoulder was made of the same kind of lace that was on the dress. As soon as everyone saw that dress in the window of the shop everyone immediately knew that Sherry was going to buy it.

Last but not least Kitty's dress was a lavender purple, knee length dress that had a belt the same color that tied in a bow in the front. The skirt was pleated and she was very happy the last one in stock was her size.

"Well girls I must say we all look amazing and the Fairy Tail Gals are gonna be the prettiest bunch at the ball." Blaire said excitedly.

"I agree." Said Lisanna.

Tired from their long day of shopping the girls stopped at their favorite restaurant and got a quick lunch before heading home for the day.

"Gossip time ladies. Does everyone like who they got paired up with for the ball?" Sherry announced with a smile on her face.

"Well not everyone can be paired up with their fiancé now can they Sherry." Julie said with a small smirk on her face.

"Laxus might as well be your fiancé. Your all over him all the time." Mirajane said, clearly still upset that she embarrassed Wendy earlier today.

"Can we not talk about your relationship with Laxus. You really hurt my friends feelings when you used him to get to Laxus and I'm not sure if I can forgive you for his sake." Kitty said, fed up with Julie's attitude towards everyone.

"I did you a favor by dumping the poor boy. Now he's all yours. I don't even know why he would want to go out with you because your just plain annoying but you never know." Julie said in an icy tone of voice.

All of the girls stared at Julie in shock. None of them had any idea how to respond to someone so cruel. Kitty hated Julie and Julie knew it too. Not only because she hurt her friends feeling but she took him away from her in the first place.

"I'm gonna head home Beletokia is probably waiting for me." Kitty said as she paid the waiter for her iced tea and Caesar Salad Wrap. Everyone knew the real reason that she left was that she couldn't stand to be in the presence of Julie for another minute before she stabbed her with her dagger (which she carries around with her incase of emergencies).

"Alrighty then we'll see you tomorrow at the guild." Mirajane said, sad that Julie ruined her friend's good time.

"Safe home sweetie," The fake kind tone returning to Julie's voice.

Kitty went home and took a warm bath. She lived alone with Beletokia but Hayden lived next door and usually stopped by unannounced to tell Kitty the newest and juiciest gossip or to have dinner. Kitty was in no mood to see him after what Julie said so she went in the bath and locked the bathroom door just incase he decided to make one of his surprise visits. Beletokia loudly knocked on the bathroom door interrupting Kitty's calming bath.

"Beletokia told me you needed a towel so she gave me one to bring to you." A boyish voice that was clearly not Beletokia said.

"Thanks Hayden I'll be out in a minute." _It freaking had to be him. It had to be the one person she I don't really want to talk to right now. I care about him but just seeing him will remind me of Julie's stinging words._ Kitty thought, reaching a hand out of the door to grab the terry cloth robe (aka her favorite towel) that she put on so she could talk to her friend face to face.

"Hey. I ran into Mirajane when I was walking home today. She told me you were really upset about something Julie said and I should come talk to you." Hayden said trying to be comforting to his best friend who he secretly loved since they were little. He had only dated other girls, such as Julie, to either make her jealous or to get sympathy from her.

"Yeah Julie's a bitch I'm over it. So how's life. I haven't talked to you in forever." Kitty said, grabbing Hayden's hand and leading him over to her kitchen table.

"Yeah I'm so sorry I spent so much time with Julie lately. I didn't know how mean she is to you. I will never let any other girl come between our friendship again." Hayden said giving his best friend a hug.

She almost forgot she was still in her robe and when she finally remembered she ran into her room to put on clothes. When she came back she and Hayden hugged again and apologized for being so forgetful. Hayden thought nothing of it and he decided to stay for a while.

_Maybe soon I will be able to tell her how I really feel. Maybe I'll ask her out at the Grand Magic Ball. Yes that's when I will confess my feelings to Kitty. _Hayden thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Haven't updated in sooooo long I am sorry I still love you I swear! Have a nice long chapter as an apology gift **

* * *

A Few Days Later- Magnolia Station

Blaire, Eve, Hibiki, Ren and Sherry were the first ones to arrive at the train station. They stopped at a small café to get coffee and snacks for the train. Blaire's stomach was already in knots just from being around trains.

Next to arrive was Mirajane, Lisanna, Freed, Laxus and Julie. Julie was clinging on to Laxus' arm and smiling a creepy fake-looking smile. Mirajane was giving Julie a dirty look and Freed was holding her hand trying not to get in the way of his girlfriend's intense stare down. Lisanna ran over and gave Hibiki a warm hug that made everyone smile.

"Ohayo Minna-san." Lisanna said greeting the other members of the group.

Next to arrive was Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Erza, and Jellal.

"Ahhhhh Lucy! I still can't believe that we have to go on a TRAIN! You have no idea how much I hate trains!" Natsu complained.

"Actually I do know how much you hate trains and I promise everything's gonna be fine." Lucy comforted.

"Thanks Luce you're such a great friend." Natsu said giving Lucy a warm hug. Just then Happy floated by.

"They lllllike each other." He said rolling his tongue when he said it.

"Umm well you see Luce… About that… I kinda have been meaning to tell you…"

Natsu was cut off mid-sentence by Lucy's lips touching his. They kissed until Kitty, Beletokia, Hayden, Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily arrived.

"Good morning everyone. Oh what do we have here? Lucy and Natsu together! I knew it! You owe me 1000 jewels Hayden!" Kitty exclaimed as Hayden pulled out his wallet and handed Kitty 1000 jewels.

"God Kitty sometimes you remind me of Cana and not in a good way." Lucy said still blushing with her arms still around Natsu's waist.

Cana was a known matchmaker and assistant to the resident matchmaker Mirajane, and surprisingly one of Kitty's close friends. She also made bets with others about who was going to become a couple. Kitty and Hayden also made ridiculous bets with each other and the loser had to pay money or do something comical and usually embarrassing.

As everyone boarded the train, the dragon slayers immediately felt the effects of transportation on their bodies.

"Oh my god. Is it really bad that my stomach feels like jello right now?" Kitty said.

"Just try and fall asleep okay I'll carry you to the hotel room and wake you up when were going to go to the theme park or the beach." Hayden said with a smile.

"Yeah I'll do the same for you Blaire." Eve said.

Lucy and Levy also agreed to this idea and soon all of the whiny dragon slayers were sound asleep.

"Why don't you get motion sickness Wendy?" Romeo asked his crush. Romeo and Wendy both like each other but were to shy to admit it.

"I'm not really sure. I do get really dizzy on trains and sometimes I get sick in horse drawn carriages but definitely not as bad as these guys." Wendy said glancing over at Natsu who was loudly snoring and drooling on Lucy's shoulder, Gajeel who was peacefully sleeping while holding Levy's hand (_They lllllike each other_ Happy thought to himself), Blaire who was sleeping with Eve's arm around her protectively, and last but not least at Kitty who was sleeping all alone. Wendy felt bad for Kitty. She had her crush stolen from her by Julie, the girl who had been so cruel to her for no reason. She wanted Kitty and Hayden to be together so badly.

Seeing Wendy was upset, Romeo grabbed her hand, not knowing what to say to make her feel better. The two young mages sat there in silence for the remainder of the train ride.

As everyone exited the train Romeo apologized for holding her hand.

"I'm sorry I made things completely awkward on the train. I shouldn't have held your hand without telling you why or anything. I just did it and I feel bad." He said as the pair started walking towards the hotel.

"Romeo you've got to be kidding me." Wendy said, slightly blushing. "I really loved it when you were holding my hand before. It makes me feel like you actually care about me."

"Why do you say it like that? Of course I care about you." Romeo said, still trying to comprehend what Wendy meant by that.

"Yeah you only care about me as a friend. I on the other hand am in love with you and I know you don't love me back. But it's seriously fine. Forget I even mentioned it. I wouldn't want my stupid feelings to get in the way of our friendship." Wendy said quickening her pace to a run as a steady stream of tears ran down her face.

"Wendy please wait. I really love you too." However it was too late. Wendy was already out of earshot and the only one who heard his confession was Carla who was listening to their whole conversation.

"Go after her. You might be the only guy I actually want to be with Wendy. I never trusted any of her other boyfriends but you really seem to make her happy. There's no way you would break her heart." Carla said.

As the whole Fairy Tail group arrived in the lobby of the hotel, Wendy arrived still crying.

"What happened Wendy? Where's Romeo." Mirajane said, scooping up the still crying dragon slayer in her arms. She held her there until she stopped crying long enough to answer her questions.

"I ran away from him. I finally confessed my feeling to him and he just looked at me awkwardly. Like I ever stood a chance with him anyway." Wendy said sadly.

Just then Romeo walked into the lobby with Carla and walked over to the still sobbing Wendy.

"As I was saying before you ran away from me, Wendy of course I love you. I've loved you since we met. You're probably the prettiest and sweetest girl I've ever met. Why else would I decide to hold your hand and then nervously apologize?" Mirajane let the still teary-eyed Wendy down and she walked over to Romeo and gave him a warm hug. The two young mages just stood there hugging for a while until Wendy broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry I ran away from you. I should have given you time to respond before jumping to conclusions." She said, her arms still around his waist, tears still in her eyes (however these were tears of joy.)

"The beauty of young love." Erza said, smiling kindly at the young mages. Jellal was standing by her side as usual but he was smiling today too. Smiling was a rare occurrence for Jellal, knowing he could never truly find happiness with the girl he loves, he already had hurt her enough both mentally and physically, but he was happy today because they get to spend 3 days of fun together before he was planning on leaving Fairy Tail forever.

After the groups checked into the hotel and went into their rooms to get ready for a day at the beach, Erza decided to talk to Jellal about him leaving.

"Jellal I know after this vacation you were planning on leaving Fairy Tail but is there any way you could stay with me… I mean us at Fairy Tail because I… I mean we would miss you because I love and care about you so much…"

"Don't you mean we?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"No… that time I actually meant I… I love you and don't want you to ever leave me again." She said now crying. "Why do you even have to leave in the first place? No one is asking you to go. Everyone would miss you… especially me. I just love you to much for it not to hurt to see you go."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I've already hurt you and everyone else too much. You all would just be better off forgetting I ever existed and moving on with your lives." Jellal said, tears in his eyes now too.

"You've already made a big enough impression in all of our hearts for us to just forget about you that easily." She said sitting down on his bed next to him. "I will never forget you. Even if everyone else does I will always love you." Erza said putting her arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss. After about a second of apprehension he finally kissed her back. It was a long passionate make-out.

"There's no way I could leave after a speech that heartfelt. I love you too and I will never leave you again." Jellal said when they finally separated. Just then they heard a small knock on the door.

"Hey were gonna leave for the beach soon so you guys should get ready." Wendy said from outside the door.

Erza went into the bathroom and changed into her favorite plain black bikini. By the time she left the bathroom Jellal had changed as well. Erza packed a beach bag for the two of them and they went to the lobby where they agreed to meet everyone.

Wendy, Carla and Romeo were already waiting in the lobby when Erza and Jellal arrived. Wendy was wearing an adorable light blue and white striped one-piece bathing suit.

Lucy Happy and Natsu were surprisingly the next group to arrive. Lucy was wearing a red bikini and Natsu was wearing red swim trunks.

"I thought you said you were going to wear your black bathing suit so we wouldn't be matching!" Lucy was clearly pissed off that they were matching but Natsu just smiled and wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to calm her down.

_They match… They are such a cute couple. _ Erza thought to herself.

Levy Gajeel and Pantherlily were the next people that walked into the lobby. Her bathing suit was a bright lemon yellow halter bandeau bikini. She was also wearing her favorite bright yellow bandana. She smiled as Gajeel put his hand protectively around her waist. The two of them were definitely like each other and there was no doubt in anyone's mind as they walked over to the group of Fairy Tail mages.

Next Juvia, Grey, Mira, Freed, Julie and Laxus came down to the lobby. Mira was wearing her usual white bikini. Juvia's swimsuit was an ultramarine blue and black floral printed bandeau. Julie was wearing a strapless red one-piece bathing suit.

Hibiki, Lisanna, Blaire, Eve, Ren and Sherry were the next group to arrive in the lobby. The Blue Pegasus team (plus Lisanna) always seemed to travel in their own little pack, even though they did get along well with the others. Sherry was wearing a pink bikini top with a ruffled skirt bottom. Blaire was wearing a white strapless bikini with black polka dots. Lisanna was wearing a silver bikini. The top was lacey and had a small bow on it. It happened to be Lisanna's favorite bathing suit ever.

The group of friends was chattering away while waiting for Kitty and Hayden.

"Where the hell are those two? I'm so bored." Gajeel said with an irritated tone of voice.

"They probably got locked in a closet and instead of trying to call for help they just started making out." Blaire guessed.

"What a slut!" Julie said with a malicious giggle.

Blaire was obviously making a joke but something in her voice told everyone that Julie actually meant what she said.

Mirajane shot her one of her infamous death glare as Hayden and Kitty finally arrived.

"I can't believe it took you that long to pick out a bathing suit. You looked really pretty in all of the ones you tried on so it shouldn't have taken you that long to choose." Hayden said, blushing after he realized that he complimented her instead of scolding her.

"Well you should have told me that I looked good in all of them sooner. I asked your opinion and you just said yes to everything while reading the newest Sorcerer's Weekly magazine. You weren't even paying attention." Kitty said. She did look amazing in the orange fringe bandeau bikini that she was wearing but still felt uncomfortable. She never really wore bikinis because her only friend was a guy so somehow that made her feel awkward wearing bikinis in front of him. But ever since she moved to Magnolia her new friends encouraged her to wear bikinis.

"As a matter of fact I was paying attention to you. Actually I must say out of all of them I like the orange one the best." Hayden said, complimenting her and blushing yet again.

"Yeah right. You're just saying that because I already have this one on." Kitty said angrily. Beletokia floated by and laughed.

"This isn't bad compared to some of the arguments they had at home." She smiled and landed on top of Kitty's shoulder.

"Wait Kitty and Hayden live together. That's not normal. There has to be something going on there. I always knew Kitty had a thing for my ex." Julie said being a bitch as usual.

"WERE FREAKING NEIGBORS AND THERES NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!" Kitty said pissed off with Julie as usual. There was nothing abnormal about this scenario.

"Lets just go to the beach already I am so tired of just standing around the lobby. Who's with me?" Gajeel said still annoyed that they hadn't left for the beach yet.

"Hai!" everyone responded and the group said as they finally headed out towards the beach.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully as the fairy tail mages finally went to the beach. Everyone was satisfied with the hotel and there was not a care in the world for anyone.

Juvia however was worried. She wanted to know what her Grey-sama truly felt about her. She decided to ask his sister, Blaire. Blaire and Grey were very close siblings and they told each other everything.

"Blaire? Juvia was wondering if you could do her a favor." Juvia asked when the two girls were swimming in ocean.

"Of course Juvia. What's up?" Blaire said. Blaire was very attached to her friends who used to be a part of Blue Pegasus with her, but she really was starting to become good friends with Juvia.

"Well Juvia was just wondering if you happened to know if Grey-sama finds Juvia annoying." Juvia said with a pale pink blush spreading over her face.

"Actually Grey really thinks you're an amazing girl and he really likes you a lot but the only thing is he doesn't like it when you put yourself down. That's the only problem he has with you." Blaire said. "Just try to let him get to know you a little bit better and maybe be a little bit less stalkerish and he will definitely fall for you." Blaire said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Blaire. Juvia really appreciates your help." Juvia said smiling and walking away.

Blaire was happy for her brother and Juvia, knowing they would make a great couple in the future. As day turned to night, the fairy tail mages ate dinner at a fancy restaurant. Natsu managed to start a food fight and got himself kicked out of the restaurant. He went back to the room that he shared with Lucy and ordered room service. After dinner, everyone decided to go to the casino. After a long night of gambling, drinking and fun the fairy tail mages finally retired to their rooms.


End file.
